Zhei Li
Zhei Li was Yon Rha's younger brother by two years, and, in 102 AG, a member of the briefly-revived Southern Raiders. Zhei Li served in the Fire Nation navy for 47 years from 53 to 100 AG before resigning with the end of the Hundred Year War, wanting nothing to do with Fire Lord Zuko's new peaceful plans. Zhei Li joined his brother and Admiral Metang for a raid of the Southern Water Tribe two years after the War. However, unlike the Southern raids during the War, this one was defeated. Afterward, Zhei Li was returned to the Fire Nation and was executed by order of Zuko. History Birth and war years Zhei Li was born in 34 AG, two years following Yon Rha. Raised with a father who served high in the order of Fire Lord Azulon's military, the brothers both quickly learned the Fire Nation war propaganda and were set on a career for the military. In 53 AG, both Zhei Li and Yon Rha joined the navy and quickly rose through its ranks. Both brothers led navy fleets in the surges against the Earth Kingdom and helped their nation control many sea ports throughout the world. The brotherly team was divided up in 74 AG, however, when Yon Rha split to join the newly created Southern Raiders. Zhei Li, at this point an admiral, could not abandon his unit, thus he stayed behind. Zhei Li continued to fight with his unit until 100 AG, when the War ended with the defeat of Phoenix King Ozai. He turned his resignation shortly after Fire Lord Zuko was coronated, stating "I have no purpose for a so-called peaceful regime. I will not serve under this attempt to destroy the nation's greatness." 100 - 102 AG After the War, Zhei Li moved to a small island in the Fire Nation archipelago. He was soon joined by a traumatized Yon Rha, who was nearly killed by the last Southern native waterbender, Katara, shortly before war's end. For the next year, Zhei Li helped Yon Rha out of his funk and re-ignited the flames within his brother's state of mind. That fall, Yon Rha told Zhei Li he planned to reorganize the Southern Raiders and launch an attack on the Southern Water Tribe. Zhei Li was taken aback - he could not believe his brother was planning a raid, not only just after Katara had spared his life, but the South Pole was much stronger and now also was inhabited by Avatar Aang. However, Yon Rha refused to back down, and soon, Zhei Li was helping him recruit the Southern Raiders again. Zhei Li, Yon Rha, and last-known raider commander Admiral Metang took up their operations at a small naval base from the fall of 101 AG onward. They planned out to use the decommissioned navy ships there and made sure they would plot an attack at sunrise to not only catch the Water Tribe warriors off guard, but also its many waterbenders; Katara, Aang, and the Northern Tribe transfers. Raid On the 19th day of the second month, 102 AG, the three led their Southern Raiders an indeed attacked the Southern Water Tribe at sunrise. The attack started as a stunning success, with waterbenders struggling against the raiding forces initially. However, their effort took a blow when Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Kyoshi Warriors Suki and Ty Lee joined the fight and began defeating several of his men. With the battle drifting in favor of the Southern Water Tribe forces, the three commanders joined the fight. While Yon Rha dealt with Aang and Katara, Zhei Li and Metang took their charge against the rest of the fighters. However, their effort had only mixed success. Yon Rha managed to defeat Aang and nearly Katara, but was defeated when Ty Lee intervened and blocked his chi. Seeing their commander defeated, and their fight against the other personnel going nowhere, Zhei Li and Metang declared surrender. Imprisonment and execution Zhei Li was held in the same cell with Yon Rha and Metang for the next few days while a meeting of Chief Hakoda and Fire Lord Zuko would decide their fate. Following the meeting, Zhei Li and the rest of the Southern Raiders were returned to the Fire Nation to stand trial. For the next month, they were tried for defiance of the Fire Nation oath and crimes against the peace. Zuko ordered the commanders to be executed after a 90-day stay of execution on the 26th day of the sixth month. Zhei Li was executed right after his brother, being done so by firing squad. He only yelled the quote "Long live Fire Lord Sozin!" while holding a small phoenix statuette before the process carried out. Roleplay appearances * RP 2012-03-12 Category:Characters